Android Assault
by Zillah 91
Summary: Four years before the start of DBZ, Goku's first son is about to be born, but Goku's new family will be threatened when an old foe resurfaces, and help will come from an unlikely source. First DBZ fic, please R&R. Complete.
1. One Year On

**Well now: this is my first DBZ fanfic, and as the title suggests it's loosely based on the OVA "Super Android 13", except for the fact that this is set in-between "Dragon Ball" and "Dragon Ball Z". Major characters will be Goku (obviously), Piccolo (for he is orsum) and some new Androids. Enjoy.**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**DRAGON BALL Z:**

**ANDROID ASSAULT**

**Chapter 1:**

**One Year On**

The flames towered up into the air, mixing with columns of thick, ashen smoke. Orange light danced over the cracked streets and the crumbling sides of decimated buildings. Somewhere along the highway an overturned fuel truck still burned.

The two creatures had appeared out of nowhere mere minutes before. In moments they'd turned the streets outside their target into a warzone. Even now, the last of the police cars that had arrived was sent hurling through the air. In the heart of the destruction, the two responsible stood in front of the museum that was their target.

The one that had thrown the car lowered his arm. Behind a pair of half-moon glasses a pair of cold, white eyes narrowed and turned around. His appearance was far from anything that could be considered young; his skin was wrinkled and thick, grey stubble accumulated around the bottom of his face. The top of his head was bald and covered in liver-spots and he was dressed in clothing that would have looked more at home in Victorian London. Picking his top-hat off of the ground, he dusted it off and placed it back on his head.

"10!" he barked towards the entrance to the museum, "What's taking you so long?"

As if on cue, the bodies of three security guards were hurled through the museum's battered front door, rolling across the ground as their assailant levitated gracefully out through the front door. She couldn't have looked more different from her accomplice; vivid red hair framed her young face and carried on down to the hips of her toned body, dressed in an elegant evening gown.

"Sorry, 11," she said softly, "most of the guards weren't feeling that cooperative."

"Did you get it, at least?" the old man asked. "You know how I detest these modern cities. Nobody seems to have any manners nowadays."

"Of course I did," the young woman said, producing the item she'd procured from inside the museum. The old man nodded, chuckling darkly to himself.

It was a smooth, perfect sphere of orange crystal, roughly the size of a baseball, glinting beautifully in the light, with six ruby stars suspending inside it.

"Ah," the one called 11 smiled as he took it, placing it inside a pocket of his dinner jacket, "the six-star dragon ball. Excellent."

"That makes three," '10' recited. "Four to go, and then that just leaves the other part of our mission."

"Indeed. Speaking of which, I think this has been enough of a warm-up," the old one said darkly, "the next one should be much more interesting."

"The four-star ball," 10 nodded. "We've known where that one is from the start."

"Right. Just remember not to get too carried away… the mission is to kill him later."

"Of course. Those were the doctor's orders."

***

It had been five years since the fight with Piccolo at the last tournament, and on the whole, life was good.

Goku hummed an idle tune to himself as, with a lightning-quick motion of his hand, he plucked another fish from the river. The one nagging thought in his mind was that there wasn't going to be another tournament… apparently the whole thing had been permanently cancelled. Then again, there hadn't been an arena since Goku and Piccolo had fought.

"Aw, man," he said disappointedly as he studied the size of his catch, which was roughly the size of a small car. "I thought it was bigger than that. Oh, well, there doesn't seem to be much around, so this'll have to do."

Carrying the fish over one shoulder, he strolled back towards the house that now stood next to his old home. The new place was a lot bigger and more modern than Goku's grandfather's old shrine, but then again, there were two of them in this new one… and, he recalled brightly, three soon enough.

Chi-Chi, his wife for nearly a year now, was in the kitchen smiling down at a package. "Goku, there you are," she smiled, then her expression turned to a shocked stare when she saw the fish he was carrying. "W… what on Earth is that?"

"Lunch?" Goku shrugged, smiling, as he struggled to try and fit the creature through the door.

"Leave that for a minute and take a look at this," Chi-Chi said. "Look what we got in the mail from Bulma."

"Hmm?" Goku inspected the object, which was a tiny blue set of coveralls. "They look kinda small," he said sheepishly.

"It's for the baby," Chi-Chi said flatly, gently placing a hand on her swollen midsection. "The doctor says it'll be any day now. Here, it's kicking…" she guided Goku's hand.

"Wow," Goku smiled, feeling the tiny impact. "You think he'll have his old man's strength?"

"Well, even if the baby does, I don't want you dragging our child out fighting all the time, understand?" Chi-Chi scolded. "Although sometimes I can't help wondering- what do you think will happen to our baby?"

Goku smiled and glanced over at the object that sat on the middle of the table: the four-star dragonball given to him by his grandfather all those years ago. He was still sure that there was nothing he was more eager to pass onto his child.

***

The mountainside gave way, crumbling into a wave of tumbling rocks and billowing dust, as Piccolo relaxed the muscles in his outstretched arm. The force of the blast had crumbled the solid surface of the rock in a split second.

He returned the green arm, adorned with masses of off-pink muscle, to his side and looked at his handiwork, his twin antennae still buzzing with energy as his cape settled from the aftershock.

"Goku… I promise you; next time we meet I'll finish you for good."

**Ok, that's the start of it. Since this is my first DBZ story, so I'm open to constructive criticism about how I used the characters and universe of the manga/anime. Androids 10 and 11 are, obviously, my own creations, and since they're obviously not as powerful as 16/17/18, keep in mind that this is long before Goku managed to become a Super Saiyan. Also, this won't be a straightforward Goku-and-Piccolo-team-up thing, but hopefully it'll be enjoyable. Oh, and I'm sure someone will be able to guess who that "doctor" is…**

**Next Time: Androids 10 & 11 attack!**


	2. Androids Attack

**Ok, chapter 2, in which Androids 9 and 10 make their first appearance and we get a nice helping of act-shun. Have fun.**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 2:**

**  
Androids Attack**

It was a cold place, nestled in the heart of the Tsujimori mountains, that the old fortress stood. There were those who said the Tsujimori mountains would stand forever, and had been frozen solid since the beginning of the world. It was here that the hand turned one of the perfect, smooth crystal balls over in his hand. Within it sat three tiny, beautiful ruby stars, and in the case below sat another, this one containing only a single solitary star.

"Once 10 and 11 get back, we'll have four of these little beauties in total," the old man rambled on, "and then… oh, then we can begin. Our search for these is what led us to fall the last time, my friends…" he said it as though someone were standing there with him, "it is only fitting that they should be the key to our vengeance."

He put the three-star dragon ball down and turned round. "Now: how are you feeling, Android 9?"

The figure in the corner looked across from its rigid, standing position. It was tale, pale and clad in army fatigues, its most distinguishing feature being a messy head of dirty-blonde hair.

"I am ready, master."

"Good, good," the old man grinned as he looked over to the tank on the wall. "Just one more to go and our party will be complete."

***

Chi-Chi strolled idly out of the house as the sound of the engine died down. The rusty old car was just coming to a stop; hardly a fitting transport for its owner, once known as the dreaded Ox-King of Fire Mountain.

"Dad?" Chi-Chi said with a surprised smile, "what brings you here?"

"Well, what do you think?" the Ox-King smiled, "did you think I was going to stay away when my Grandchild's about to be brought into the world? So tell me, where exactly is the proud paddy to-"

His sentence halted abruptly when a thick blast of yellow, swirling light collided with his side, carrying him up and away into the side of a thick tree trunk. Chi-Chi cried out her father's name and was silenced immediately when a wrinkled hand wrapped round her mouth.

"Don't worry, my dear," the old man- or what at least looked like one- said in a raspy voice as he restrained her arms, "we're not going to cause any trouble… yet."

"My companion is right," a redheaded woman said as she idly kicked the side of the semi-conscious Ox-King, "just give us what we're looking for and we'll be on our way."

The old man released Chi-Chi's mouth. "You want the dragon ball, don't you?" she demanded.

"She's perceptive," the redhead said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Android 10. My companion here is Android 11. That name should mean something to your husband." She noted Chi-Chi's expression. "Yes, you could say we're acquainted with Goku."

Chi-Chi glared at her. "Then you know what he can do."

As if on cue, the edge of the woods seemed to explode outwards, and what looked like an orange-clothed blur sent Android 10 flying backwards. Goku straightened up, his muscles tensed, and looked Android 11 in the eye.

Goku was, most of the time, known among his family and friends for his sunny disposition and easy-going attitude to life. But when someone he loved was threatened, all of that went out the proverbial window, and right now he looked at the old man with fire in his eyes, and said flatly: "let go of my wife."

That was all the distraction that was needed for Chi-Chi to knock her assailant back with an elbow to the ribs. You didn't get to the quarter-finals of the world tournament by being a pushover. Then, in retaliation, 11 lashed out with one palm, striking her midsection and knocking her back. Less then a second passed before Goku vaulted towards 11 and lashed out towards his chest…

At which point Android 11 expertly caught his foot and twisted him over in the air. Goku struck the ground, rolling to the side before 11's fist connected.

"This is not for right now, Goku," 11 said coldly.

Goku paused as something in his head clicked. Despite everything, that naïve youngster was still very much in there, and probably would always be. He cocked his head to one side and asked innocently: "…sorry, but do I know you?"

The old man cracked a wry smile. "I am Android 11. The young lady with me is Android 10. Does that ring a bell?"

Goku's eyes widened. "You mean… like Android 8? And…"

"Exactly," 11 smirked, "the Red Ribbon Army. I expect that rings a bell."

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head. "…Oh yeah. I remember those guys? How are they?"

Insofar as was possible for a machine, 11 looked truly dumbfounded. Then after a second, he managed to regain his composure.

"You are wise to feign ignorance," he said, "our creator was right: you are surely a formidable opponent. But if you don't mind, we'll take the four-star dragon ball and be on our way."

"I don't think so," Goku glared, adopting a fighting stance.

"Hmm. Very well. Let me see what the legendary Son Goku is capable of."

Goku shot forward, lashing out with one hand. 11 dodged the attack, then another blow, then expertly parried two more and thrust one palm in front of Goku's face. There was a flash of light, and Goku cried out, covering his eyes as the blinding glow subsided.

"You see, Goku," 11 lectured, "we have a very thorough knowledge of your capabilities and fighting style… therefore, we are able to perfectly counter any attack you might make. Now, if 10 is quite finished…"

As promised, Android 10 emerged from the house, the four-star dragon ball nestled comfortably in one hand.

Beside her, Chi-Chi had just collapsed to all fours, clutching her swollen baby. "I suggest we go now."

"Oh, no," Goku said, shifting his arms into another fighting position, "you're not getting away that easy!"

"Oh, by all means, you may try another useless assault if you wish," 11 smirked, "but you may wish to tend to your wife instead."

"What- Chi-Chi?" Goku looked over urgently to his hunched-over wife.

10 and 11 shot skywards, leaving gusts of wind and settling dust behind. "Don't worry, Goku," 11 said, "we'll meet again soon enough."

And then they were gone, and Goku's attention was focused solely on Chi-Chi.

"What is it?" Goku asked desperately, "are you hurt?"

"G-Goku," Chi-Chi wheezed, "the- the baby… it hurts…"

"What?" Goku near-shouted, "is it coming?"

"No," Chi-Chi gasped, "I think it's hurt… oh God, what did they do to our baby?"

"Hold on," Goku said quickly, then turned his head to the sky. "Nimbus!"

At his command, a thick, yellow cloud descended from the air, turning and slowing to a stop in front of Goku. He picked Chi-Chi up and carried her onto the cloud, which rose back into the air.

There was only one place he could think of to turn to for help right now.

***

Bulma's face was a frown of worried frustration as she looked at the radar screen. "See?" she said, demonstratively tapping the surface of the Dragon Radar, the device she'd invented years ago to track down the mythical dragon balls. "Now two more are heading towards them." Indeed, at one point on the radar screen, two dragon balls were together and about to be joined by an additional pair."

"I see," Yamcha nodded next to her. "Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. Pilaf hasn't been heard from in years, the Red Ribbon Army's gone, and Piccolo was never that interested in the dragon balls. He just wants to kill Goku."

"And Shenron won't grant a wish to kill somebody," Yamcha recalled. "So who do you think is gathering them?"

They both looked up sharply at the sounds of commotion from the other side of the lab door. "hey, buddy," a guard could be heard shouting, "you can't just barge in here!"

"Please," a familiar voice said pleadingly, "I need to see someone, just let me-"

The door burst open as Bulma and Yamcha looked on in shock. There was Goku, holding Chi-Chi in his arms and as worried as either of them had ever seen him.

"Bulma," he said desperately, "please, help me!"

**Thus rounds off our second chapter. I know the fight was short, but it wasn't really our main event; there's more and better to come. Anyway, there are indeed going to be four Androids in this story, and it should be fairly obvious who the sinister mastermind behind all this is.**

**Next Chapter: Think this is as bad as it's gonna get? Well, think again!**


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Ok, time for the story to move on… something of a slower chapter this time, I'd expect. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Hunt Begins**

"How is she?" Goku asked for what must have been the hundredth time. A moment earlier, Bulma had finally re-entered the room with the results of the tests in one hand. It was just lucky that the smartest person of Goku's acquaintance was also quite possibly one of the greatest young minds on the planet… that, and she had access to a world-class, state-of-the-art laboratory.

After hearing about what had happened, the rest of Goku's old friends had been there in moments. Master Roshi had arrived first with Krillin and Yajirobe in tow. An hour or so later, Tien and Chiaotzu had arrived as well. Goku had kept pacing up and down the corridor the whole time.

"She'll be fine," Bulma smiled. A unanimous sigh of relief escaped the room. "It looks like it was just a twinge caused by the stress, so the baby should be fine, but… can I talk to you two alone for a moment?"

Goku and Chi-Chi nodded and followed her into the other part of the lab.

"I didn't know if I should say this in front of the others," Bulma started awkwardly.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked, growing suddenly pale, "is something wrong?"

"Not… as such," Bulma began, "but the stress could have accelerated the birth."

"Accelerated?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Sped up," Bulma simplified it, remembering that Goku never did have much of an education. "In fact, it could happen… any time between today and tomorrow."

"_What?_"

"Take it easy," Bulma reassured them, "there's a hospital on-site."

"Here?" Chi-Chi snapped. Goku and Bulma both gulped; here came that famous temper. "I'm supposed to have my baby here?"

"Um… actually, she might have a point," Goku spoke up."

"What?"

"Well, those two said they'd be back," Goku pointed out, "so won't you probably be safer here?"

Chi-Chi paused. At some point, everyone had to listen to reason, and it was true that nothing could offer quite as much protection as Goku and his friends.

"Now," Bulma said, "I think we need to talk to the others."

***

"You said they were Androids," Krillin said as the group gathered in the lab. "I still remember you saying something about an Android being made by the Red Ribbon Army."

"But the Red Ribbon Army was destroyed," Master Roshi pointed out, leaning on his walking stick, "and years ago. I hardly think they'd be in a position to keep this up."

"Well, somebody's gathering up the dragon balls," Yamcha pointed out, "so who could it be?"

"Could be Pilaf," Krillin pointed out, "he was always after the dragon balls, and he was around when the Red Ribbon Army started messing things up. Maybe he found some old Androids they hadn't activated yet."

"That makes sense."

"King Piccolo was after them," Tien recalled.

"Only to restore his youth," Roshi reminded him, "besides, the Piccolo we know now is his son, and he's never shown interest in the dragon balls."

"Well, whoever it is," Goku announced, getting up out of his seat, "we can bet they're up to no good. How many dragon balls do they have?"

Bulma checked the dragon radar. "They've just found their fifth one."

"Really?" Goku asked. He didn't even sound that worried- more excited, like a young employee about to start work at a new job. "That only leaves two. I'd better get going, huh?"

"Wait a minute," Chi-Chi butted in, "you're leaving? Now?"

"Relax," Goku grinned, flashing a peace sign, "I'll be back before you know it." With that, he leapt from the window, onto the Nimbus cloud, and was away into the air with only a yellow streak behind him.

"Wow," Ox-King, whose arm was still in a sling, noted, "that thing can really move, huh?"

"That Goku," Roshi sighed, "always rushing into things."

"He's impossible," Chi-Chi huffed.

"So, Chi-Chi," Roshi cleared his throat, "it must be exciting waiting for the little tyke."

"Yeah," Chi-Chi smiled, "although it's also been tougher watching my figure with the baby there."

"I shouldn't worry about it," Roshi grinned, "after all," he added lewdly, his face red, "they say the first place a woman loses weight from is the chest, and I'd hate to see you lose those-"

-THWACK-

A moment later, Roshi was on his knees, rubbing a large swelling on his head as Bulma moved her fist back to her side.

"You never change, do you?" she sighed.

***

"The two-star dragon ball, doctor."

"Ah, excellent," the old man smiled, taking the orange orb and placing it back alongside the others. "Only two more to go, and… eh?" he turned to the source of a steady, rhythmic beeping. "Interesting. What's this?"

On one viewscreen, there was an image of a familiar yellow streak moving across the sky. "It seems one of my probes has detected something," the man realised. His voice turned to one of surprise, then of evil, cunning glee. "Why, it's him! Goku must be on his way to the nearest dragon ball. Why, this is…" he grinned, "perfect. It seems our plans are to accelerate."

He turned to the figures that stood at the edge of the room. "You all know your mission."

Androids 9 and 10 nodded. 11 stood apart from them, flexing his skinny wrists.

"We will accomplish our task," 9 said flatly.

"And now…" the old man turned round, "what about you… Android 12?"

The case behind him was now open. Within it, a pair of cold blue eyes opened, and what stepped out was a beautiful young girl in a dark-red puffy dress and corset, with a blood-red bow in her flowing, black hair.

For a moment, she stopped and looked at him with what he could only assume was hatred. Then she paused, as if remembering something.

"I am ready, doctor," she said softly.

"Good," the old man nodded, "I see that's been taken care of nicely. And the rest of you?"

Behind Android 12, seven gleaming lights lit up, and the doors of other tanks opened up.

"We are here to serve," seven cold, mechanical voices rang out. Android 8's precursors, it seemed, were still 'alive' and well.

"Excellent," the old man grinned madly. "Just imagine his face when he realises what's going to happen. He took everything from us," he smiled wickedly as he looked down at the dragon balls, "and now, we are going to take everything from him!"

**Ok, not much happening there… and no Piccolo at all (looks down in shame). But fear not, as events are going to pick right up next chapter; though it was fun writing ol' perverted Roshi. But what is the secret of Android 12? And did anyone see that Androids 1 through 7 would also turn up?**

**Next Chapter: Goku faces Androids… 1, 2 and 3? That's right! Plus, our evil mastermind™ puts his sinister plans® in motion!**


	4. Murderous Tactics

**And so, the misadventure continues, and our villain's diabolical scheme goes into action!**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 4:**

**Murderous Tactics**

There it was. The five-star dragon ball, one of the only two not yet recovered by Goku's unknown attackers, was nestled comfortably in the tree branch in front of Goku. All he would have to do would be to reach out and grab it… if not for the six-foot hawk roosted over it. As fate would have it, the dragon ball was right next to the nest, and the mother hawk evidently thought that Goku sought to steal one of her eggs. Searching for dragon balls invariably led to some kind of strangeness.

Having been brought up in the woods, Goku was less than eager to cause any kind of harm to the creature.

"Ok, birdie," he said as calmingly as he could, "just relax, and… OW!" When he reached forward, the bird's sizeable beak clamped shut around his hand, releasing only when he pulled back. "Look, I don't want your nest; I just need to get the dragon ball next to it…"

Then, suddenly, the hail of bullets came flying out of nowhere, striking the back of the bird. It gave a piercing, high-pitched squawk of agony, then fell backwards and slumped to the ground as Goku watched in a mix of shock and horror.

"No! What happened?"

On the ground below stood three metal figures; two of them silver, and the other a pale colour, the same tone as human skin but still clearly formed of panelled metal.

Again, having lived in the woods for much of his life, Goku did not take kindly to this kind of needless death.

"You monsters!" he shouted, his hair and clothes beginning to ruffle on a "breeze" of his innate energy. "You didn't have to kill it!"

"The obstacle has been removed," the foremost one of the three figures said. On its head was stamped a clear Number '1'. "Next Objective: Eliminate target designate: Goku."

"You know my name?" Goku blinked, before the meaning of the number finally clicked. "Wait a second; you're Androids too, huh? And I guess that number means you were the first one."

"Correct," the skin-coloured one said, "This unit is Android 3. Accompanied by Androids 1 and 2."

"And let me guess: you want the dragon ball."

"Correct. Surrender immediately," Android 2 said, raising one hand, "or be destroyed."

Goku shifted into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

"Affirmative." A hole swivelled open in the Android's palm, and a missile shot out on a plume of smoke. Before it reached him, Goku jumped straight towards it, lashing out with one foot, striking the projectile expertly and sending it veering off into the air.

As soon as Goku struck the ground, Android 1 lashed out with a pneumatic 'hiss' from its joint. Goku ducked under the blow, jabbing his elbow into the robot's chest. The metal dented as it fell back, receiving another blow from Goku's foot that caught its head, sending it off in a spray of wires and sparks.

Goku immediately froze, his expression becoming one of panic.

"Oh no- I kicked his head off!" he cried out, "oh man, I just meant to… wait…" he looked down at the mess of wires, "huh, oh yeah. It's just a machine. Like a car or something… weird."

As he turned round, Android 3's fist caught him around the face, knocking him to one side. As it lashed out again, Goku caught the blow in one hand, than lashed out and punched clear through the machine. Android 2 then leapt at him, and Goku turned as it approached, one hand pulled back, then swung forward and hurled a blast of glowing energy into the robot, causing it to explode in a shower of mechanical parts.

"Wow," Goku noted as he saw the metal chunks falling around him, "you guys weren't nearly as tough as those other two. Well, I'd better get that dragon ball…" he hunched down, then jumped up and landed on the branch where the dragon ball…

Wasn't.

"Huh?" he blinked, looking around, "it's gone? Where did it…?"

He looked up to the sky, where he could just about make out a retreating shape growing smaller as it headed for the horizon.

"I guess whoever's behind this didn't just send those three," Goku frowned. "Alright, then… let's go! Nimbus!"

Goku leapt from the tree, landing nimbly on the Nimbus cloud, and took off after the vanishing shape. He'd learned how to fly without it a while ago, but remembering how tough those other two Androids had been, he knew he'd need to save his energy for this one…

***

"So," the old man noted as he watched the movement on the screen, "our friend is on his way here. Perfect. Androids 11 and 12, are you ready?"

The old man and the pretty, extravagantly-dressed girl behind him nodded.

"And I trust we'll be having no more problems from you," the old man said as he approached 12, "my little Android beauty?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm…"

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "You're what?" he demanded.

"I'm… not…" she seemed to struggle to say it, "an Android…"

At the flick of a switch in the old man's hand, the girl collapsed to her knees, screaming as tongues of electricity danced in her eyes and mouth, sparks appearing all over her body. After a few seconds, it stopped, and the old man knelt down.

"What was that?"

"…I am ready to serve, doctor," the girl said softly.

"Excellent. And quite apart from this, 9 and 10 should be in position right about now."

***

The receptionist looked up disinterestedly as the doors into Capsule Corporation swished open. "Hello, welcome to Capsule Corp. How can I help you?"

A young redhead, dressed in a fine, form-fitting black dress, leaned over the desk. Behind her was a tall, pale man in army fatigues. "Hello," she smiled, "we're looking for some payback."

Her eyes flashed.

A second later, the wall exploded outward, carrying the receptionist's burned body with it.

"Thanks ever," Android 10 smiled, "we'll get the rest ourselves."

**I know, I know, still no Piccolo, but at least we got a good fight here, right? As you can probably tell, the earlier Androids are pretty much here as cannon fodder, but we'll have some good buttkickings next chapter. And the Androids are going after Goku's friends? Or family? Or both? What will this mean for the unborn baby Gohan?**

**Next Chapter: Krillin vs. Android 9! Taking all bets!**


	5. Brutal Strength

**And we're back, with a proper fight at last. Krillin vs. Android 9- taking all bets!**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 5:**

**Brutal Strength**

The sound of the explosion echoed through the building. Through the alarms and shouts of panic, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien were the first group to start racing downstairs.

"What was that?" Yamcha shouted as he jumped over a piece of wreckage. "Those Androids?"

"Better not be," Tien muttered under his breath, "I am not in the mood for-"

He never managed to finish the sentence before a mail box came crashing through the wall. As the surrounding screams became even louder, Yamcha leapt up and expertly kicked it away.

When they finally reached the front door, the intruders were there.

"Well, well," Android 10 noted with a wry smile, "they took their time. Let's begin, shall we?"

"Who are you?" Tien demanded, surveying the new arrivals.

"We don't have names as such," Android 10 explained calmly, "I am Android 10. This is Android 11," she gestured towards her hulking companion. "You, if I'm not mistaken, are friends of Goku."

"Where did you come from?" Krillin asked. "The Red Ribbon Army was destroyed years ago."

"Hmm. I don't see any reason to explain that," 10 smiled, "you won't live long enough for it to matter." She stepped forward, before Android 9's arm stuck out in front of her.

"Allow me to deal with them, 10," he said in a low, grating voice.

"What, alone?" the female android asked.

"I would like to test my capabilities against them," 9 explained. "If you attack them, they'll be destroyed before I get the chance."

Android 10 chuckled and flicked back a lock of her hair. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Go ahead; the one-star dragon ball is meant to be around here somewhere, so I can pick it up while you're busy." She rose into the air and turned away. "Have fun!"

As Android 10 floated silently away, 9 turned to survey its three opponents.

"Which one of you will fight?" he asked, fists clenched.

"You want this one, Tien?" Yamcha asked.

"I'll take it," Krillin said, stepping forward. "It's been a while since I had such a good brawl."

9 nodded and punched its fists together. "Very well. Prepare yourself."

Krillin moved his hands into a guarding position. They nodded to one-another and…

"_Rocket Fist!"_

9's left fist suddenly shot forward from the end of the machine's arm, shooting towards Krillin like a bullet. The pint-sized fighter jumped back, catching the fist under one arm and sending it flying up into the air. It trailed off, arcing into the air as Krillin landed and turned to see it coming for him again.

He jumped to the side, just in time to see 9's remaining fist swinging for his head. Ducking under the blow, he jumped up and kicked the android in the gut, leaping back and upwards with enough momentum to strike it in the face. The rocket fist returned, clamping back onto the fighting machine's arm.

Android 9 turned, plunging one fist down and striking only the ground as Krillin dodged to one side. As the robot spun round, it lashed out with one fist; Krillin jumped again, this time landing on top of the offending limb, and smashed his forehead into 9's face.

"Wow," Tien noted as Krillin dodged another blow, "he's running rings around that thing!"

"Think he can take it down?" Yamcha asked.

"Tough to say. Krillin's fast, but it just depends which of them tires out first. If that thing gets hold of him, he's in trouble."

As if on cue, after Krillin dodged another blow, Android 9 grabbed hold of his foot and slammed him into the ground. As Krillin reeled, the machine's fist landed on his back with earth-shaking force. As he stood, another blow caught him round the face and sent him rolling away.

"He's in trouble," Yamcha said, "ready?"

Tien nodded, but as they both prepared to jump into the fray, Krillin righted himself and jumped clean over Android 9 as it lunged at him. He turned, raising one hand into the air as the robot turned to face him.

"_Destructo Disc!"_

The air took on a small of burning copper as a thin, wide, glowing disc of light appeared in Krillin's hand. He pulled it back and, as Android 9 realised what was about to happen, hurled it forwards like a Frisbee.

Even knowing that it was a machine, Tien and Yamcha both flinched as the energy disc sliced through Android 9's midsection, veering up and eventually fading away as it arced in the sky.

For a moment, the android stood perfectly still.

Then its top half slid sideways, falling off to reveal the mechanical workings within its body as the bottom half fell to its knees with a dull, metallic 'clank'.

The other two fighters exhaled, not having realised that they'd been holding their breath. Krillin lowered his hand and sighed from the effort of the attack.

"Krillin," Yamcha stared, "what was that?"

"Something new I've been working on," Krillin smiled. "Not bad, huh?"

"Nice," Tien said. "Now, what about the other one?"

***

Onlookers were still huddled around the site of the wreck. The train had "somehow" come off the rails, ploughing through the street. Mercifully, casualties had been light.

Android 10 pulled a wooden crate out of the wreck and tore off the top. There inside, surrounded by foam pellets, sat the one-star dragon ball, glinting beautifully in the light.

"Perfect," she smiled to herself. "I'll drop this back off with the doctor, and then I can go and see how 9's doing."

***

"It seems Android 9 has been disabled," the doctor noted. "Ah, well. He was an old model, and we have more pressing concerns. You're ready, I take it?"

Android 11 nodded, straightening his hat. "Do you wish me to attack now, doctor?"

"Not yet. Let the older models wear him down first," the doctor instructed. "4, 5, 6, 7?"

Four simultaneous salutes of "yes, doctor" followed from behind him.

"Excellent. And now," the old man chuckled, "this is where the fun begins."

He turned to the screen and Goku's approaching form.

***

"We should get you somewhere safe," Ox-King advised, "in case the other one comes back."

"This is the safest place there is right now, dad," Chi-Chi said, "I don't think any hospital could keep one of those machines back."

"Well, that last one wasn't all _that_ tough," Krillin said.

"But he said himself that the other one was much more powerful," Tien reminded him. "We shouldn't get overconfident."

"That one wasn't the one from the house, anyway," Chi-Chi recalled. "That was Android 11."

"They must be more advanced models," Bulma noted. "So what do we… Chi-Chi, are you alright?" Nobody seemed to have noticed, but she was sweating profusely.

"I'm fine," Chi-Chi wheezed, "just- _aagh_!"

"What is it?" Ox-King asked desperately as Chi-Chi's hands clung to her swollen midsection.

"The baby," Chi-Chi gasped, "it's the baby!"

"It's coming?" Ox-King gaped.

"She's going into labour!" Bulma realised, "I'll call someone up."

"It's not that," Chi-Chi said, her face red with pain, "something's wrong!"

"What? What is?"

"Something's wrong with the baby!"

**And I'll end it there, just to be cruel. It kind of made sense to me that there might be complications in the first human/Saiyan birth. Also, I don't care if Krillin didn't have that move this far back, I like it.**

**Next Chapter: Chi-Chi and Gohan's lives are in danger, Goku faces off with four Androids, and Piccolo finally turns up!**


	6. The Gauntlet

**Ah. Back to the writing. Fanfics, books and stuff that doesn't involve studying. Having the exams over is nice.**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Gauntlet**

Goku crouched on top of the Nimbus cloud, shivered and surveyed the snowy, freezing landscape.

"Man, it's cold round here… now where are those dragon balls?"

He checked the dragon radar, now seeing six yellow dots in the middle- and with a seventh now moving towards it.

"They've almost got all seven? Man, I've gotta hurry…"

As soon as he started the Nimbus cloud forward, a spray of bullets sliced through the air in front of him. Stepping back reflexively, Goku lost his balance for a moment as something leapt up.

Goku looked down just in time to see what looked like a solid metal wall coming towards him.

***

"Excellent," the old man smiled as Android 10 placed the dragon ball down on the table in front of him, alongside the others. "Imagine- the power that can be granted by the seven dragon balls. The Red Ribbon Army never even managed to assemble them all… and I have done so in mere days."

"So is it time?" Android 11 asked from behind him. "Are we going to summon Shenron?"

"No… not yet. I want our friend to know who has done this. The others can soften him up… I'll leave it up to you, 11, to deal with him. 10, you know what to do."

Android 10 nodded and, silently, took to the sky. "I'll report back on Android 9, doctor."

"He'll be dead soon enough," the doctor grinned, rambling to himself as he folded his hands over each other, "and you…" he turned to the petite redhead girl who still stood behind him, "once that happened, you will lead my forces to their ultimate victory!"

That was when she punched him across the room.

By the time the doctor looked back up, she was upon him, one hand around his neck.

"No!" she screamed, "I remember! I remember what you did to me! I won't let you do this!"

"Android 12," the doctor wheezed through the chokehold, "release me at once!"

"I'm not your machine!" 12 yelled, "I am…" She was interrupted when the device on the back of her neck sparked to life, and she fell to her knees before the electric shock.

"Really, 12. I was hoping we were past this little defect. Now, unless you want another shock, you'll be a good little girl, and do as I command."

***

Goku rubbed his head, standing up with a painful groan.

"Wow… what hit me?"

As if in response, the three metal figures descended in front of him. The numbers '4', '5' and '6' were stamped on their foreheads. Only 6 looked at all human.

"You are Target Designate: Goku," one of them said, "by orders of our commander, you are to be eliminated."

And then Android 7 stepped in.

Goku had to look up… a long way up. Android 7 dwarfed its counterparts like nothing Goku could have expected. It had to be at least a hundred feet from head to toe- its foot alone was as big as the other androids.

"Oh boy… listen, I don't want to fight you guys, I just need…"

Goku leapt up out of the way as a missile shot from Android 5's chest, barely missing him. "Alright- we'll do it your way." He jumped down, striking 5's head with his foot, buckling the metal joints and sending it flying clean off. Android 4 leapt forward, only for Goku to punch clean through the metal casing at its front.

"Wow," he blinked, "these guys aren't so tough."

He looked up just before a massive foot struck him with all ten thousand tonnes of Android 7's weight.

***

"Just relax, Chi-Chi," Bulma said desperately as she set up the machinery, "we'll have you sorted in a- did something just splash?"

"Oh my God," Yamcha stared, "her- her water broke…"

Bulma turned round just after a dull 'thud'. "Yamcha? Oh, for- he's _fainted_?"

"It's coming," Chi-Chi gasped, "oh my God, the baby's coming- not now…"

"What do we do?" Krillin said desperately, "if something's wrong, we could die!"

"I don't know," Bulma nearly screamed, "I don't even know what's wrong with her!"

"None of us could figure it out," Roshi's voice, always oddly calm in these situations, suddenly broke through. "Goku was never what we could call a normal human. He's something else entirely, and maybe that's why something's going wrong with this baby."

"Then who do we get?" Bulma asked, "who the hell do we get as a midwife for something like this? Who is there who's as- as not-human as Goku?"

Krillin's eyes suddenly widened. "I know," he said quickly, turning to the window, "hold on!"

With a gust of air, Krillin flew off over the city, praying that this idea of his was going to work out.

***

"Target Designate: Goku eliminated," Android 7 said mechanically, "awaiting orders."

Suddenly, it shook. It suddenly struggled to keep its foot down, as if something of incredible strength was pushing it up.

Goku rose, heaving with all his strength, and with a final, titanic effort, Android 7 fell backwards, hitting the ground with an earth-shaking "thud". As the scraps of his ruined tunic fell from his chest, Goku turned in time to meet the charge from Android 3, and with a single, massive blow, punched clean through it.

In front of him, Android 7 rose, turning down to him as Goku pulled his hands back, and…

"_KAME-HAME-HA!!!"_

The blast of energy that short forth was over a metre wide, full of blinding, shimmering blue-white energy. It struck Android 7's chest like a battering ram, and, in a shower of sparks, burst out the other side, carrying on up until it faded away in the sky. A second later, the machine's body exploded in a ball of fire, chunks of metal falling to the ground.

Goku flexed a cramped shoulder and looked up the side of the mountain.

There it was: half-buried in the side, a massive, brilliant silver dome. And it didn't take a genius to figure out where the dragon balls were.

***

"Be here, be here, be here…"

Krillin's eyes frantically searched the landscape that he knew was his best chance of finding this warrior. This idea was insane, he told himself. It was ridiculous. He'd never help.

But if he didn't try, and Chi-Chi and the baby both died, he knew he'd never forgive himself.

"Hey! Where are you?"

What looked like a blur shot up in front of him. Krillin grinded to a halt, gulping as he looked up at the figure in front of him.

Six and a half feet of green, taut warrior stood in front of him, cold eyes looking down from beneath the white turban. The cape flowed almost ethereally in the breeze.

"And what do you want, exactly?" Piccolo demanded.

**I like Piccolo. He's still one of my favourite parts of DBZ.**

**So, there we have another chapter. Hope you all liked the idea of the previous Androids, including the giant Android 7. I got that idea from the Avengers comics' villain, Ultron, and thought it was cool.**

**Next Chapter: Goku vs. Android 11, plus Krillin tries to get the help of Piccolo of all people. Will he help, or just not give a crap?**

**All Reviews Welcome!**


	7. Unlikely Hero

**Back at last. Sorry for the delay. Now for more Android craziness! Now, I know I promised the fight between Goku and Android 11 in this chapter, but this one is going to focus more on our villain and Piccolo, so the showdown will be coming next time, even bigger and crazier!**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 7:**

**Unlikely Hero**

Goku walked, shivering slightly from the cold, along the outside of the metal dome. As far as he could tell, there was no entrance to be found.

"Just how I get into this thing?" he thought out loud, before a hissing sound came from the metal wall. A single panel slid up, forming a square doorway. "Huh."

He stepped inside. There was a long corridor leading further inside. "Hello?" he called, "anybody home?"

***

Piccolo remained perfectly still as Krillin told him what he wanted. He didn't scowl. He didn't even blink. Somehow, that was even more unnerving.

"Listen," Krillin said urgently, "I know we're not exactly friends, but we need your help." Piccolo didn't respond. "It's Chi-Chi," he said, "she's giving birth, but- but it's all going wrong, and she and the baby are both going to die. We can't find Goku, and- I can't believe I'm saying this… we need your help."

Piccolo glared at him.

"We don't know what Goku really is," Krillin went on, "but he's not from this world, we know that- and if anybody might know how to deal with this, it's you. So I'm asking… help her. Please."

Piccolo remained still. Then he slowly parted his lips and said: "No."

"Wh-what? What do you mean, "no"?"

"I mean no," Piccolo said flatly. "It might have escaped your notice, little man, but if your friend was drowning, the only reason I would pull him out would be so that I could kill him myself."

"But this kid- they'll both die!"

"I fail to see how that's any of my concern," Piccolo replied bluntly.

"Please!" Krillin pleaded, "look, I- I know you hate Goku. I know why. But Chi-Chi and the baby… they've got nothing to do with this!"

"And why should I concern myself?"

"Why won't you?" Krillin yelled. "They're both going to die, and you might be the only one who can help! You've never gone after Goku's friends or his family before. You've got more honour than that. So please. I'm asking you as a fellow warrior… help them!"

Piccolo's expression remained blank. A few agonisingly slow seconds ticked by.

"Show me."

***

The next door opened into what looked like the main section of the dome. It must have been at least a hundred feet up to the ceiling.

"Hello?" Goku shouted. "Anyone here?"

The lights came on. Goku squinted as the honeycombed surface of the inner dome became visible. Three figures stepped forward out of the dark.

An old man in a Red Ribbon Army Cap stepped forward. His skin was old and wrinkled, and his eyes held nothing but blazing hatred.

He clapped, slowly and rhythmically. "Bravo," he grinned. "I observed your fights with Androids one through seven, and I must say, you're even stronger than I remember you, Goku."

Goku looked over at the old man. He blinked twice.

"Do I know you?" he asked blankly.

The old man almost fell over. "Ahem. You are cunning indeed, to feign ignorance."

"Huh?"

"You may have destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, but I escaped with the blueprints for my creations… and a way to restore the army to what it once was?"

"…And you are…?"

The old man's face fell. "You don't remember me?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry," Goku said, scratching the back of his head, "but no."

"You- _You don't remember? After all that? You've just forgotten me?_"

"I guess," Goku said, hands behind his back. "I remember the Red Ribbon Army, but that was a long time ago…"

"I am Doctor Gero!" The old man fumed, "the Red Ribbon Army's chief scientist!" Goku stared blankly at him. "Are you telling me that name doesn't ring a bell? At all?"

"Sorry."

"Enough!" Gero swiped his hands sideways. He reached down to the floor and picked up a large, square metal case. "What you came here to find is in here," he said. "My Androids have done a splendid job of gathering the dragon balls, and with their power, I will restore the Red Ribbon Army to its former power!"

"So you sent the Androids to my home!" Goku frowned.

To one side of Gero, Android 11 rolled his eyes. "This one seems bright," he said dryly.

"Silence," Gero barked. "Yes, that was I. These are my latest creations… this is Android 11," he gestured towards him, "and to my right, this little beauty is Android 12."

The girl stood rigidly. She looked at Gero, eyes narrowed, like she hated him more than anything in the world.

Goku blinked. "I… I can sense a power level from her," he realised.

"Yes, I'd heard of that more recent talent of yours," Gero said. "The ability to sense the strength of your enemies. Of course, my Androids, as artificial life forms, don't register… hence their ability to surprise you. But Android 12… well, she's something a little different."

"Alright," Goku said, flexing his wrists, "give me back my grandfather's dragon ball, and I'll leave now."

"Oh, I think not," Gero grinned. "I dare say you'll find that you are no match for my Androids, Goku."

"So you want me dead," Goku surmised.

"Dead?" Gero smiled thinly. "Oh, no. For you, Goku, I have devised a much more fitting revenge. My Androids will defeat you, Goku… at the same time as Android 10 annihilates your friends and family!"

Goku's eyes widened. "What?"

"And then," Gero grinned madly, "I will force you to watch, as the power of Shenron restores the Red Ribbon Army. And when the world falls to our might, you will spend the rest of your days suffering as my prisoner, knowing you failed to stop me!"

"Not if I stop you," Goku warned, tensing for battle. "Because I'm not going down today!"

Gero smiled thinly.

"Yes you are," he said simply. "Androids, remember: I want him alive." His face turned into a savage grin. "But feel free to break his legs if you want."

Android 11 stepped forward first. He threw his hat to one side.

"Alright," Goku frowned, moving into a defensive position, "let's do this!"

***

Chi-Chi screamed again. The entire place seemed to shake.

Everyone's efforts were focused on keeping her going until Krillin did… whatever he was doing. Ox-King was fanning her while Yamcha returned with a cold towel for her forehead. She was lying on the floor, still groaning in pain.

"It doesn't look good," Bulma said quietly to Master Roshi.

To one side, Tien and Chiaotzu watched the events unfold. "Don't you wish we could do something, Tien?" the small doll-like child asked.

"Of course I do," Tien said icily. "But lets face it: we might be martial arts champions, but midwives we aren't."

Behind them, the door swished open. The room turned at once.

Everybody froze.

"_PICCOLO!!!"_

Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu immediately moved to battle stances. Master Roshi gripped his staff readily. Everything went silent.

"One side," Piccolo ordered coldly. "Now."

"No chance," Yamcha scowled.

"Guys," Krillin shouted, running in from behind Piccolo, "let him through!"

"This is the help you got?" Bulma gaped, "Piccolo?"

"He's the only one who might know what's happening," Krillin said desperately. "What else can we do?"

"I can help her," Piccolo barked. "You might not like that, but you know I can help."

The fighters relaxed slightly. Chiaotzu looked worriedly to Tien.

Piccolo stepped past them.

"If you think I'm trying to hurt her," he said, "you can split my head open. Does that sound fair?"

He knelt down next to Chi-Chi. Out of her mind with pain, she glared up at him.

"Piccolo?" she spat. "If you think I'm letting you near my child…"

"I'm here to help," Piccolo said. "I give you my word."

"Stay away from me!" Chi-Chi shouted, before screaming in pain as she contracted again.

"Chi-Chi, use your brain!" Piccolo snapped. "If I wanted you dead, I could have just left you to it!" Chi-Chi lashed out at him, and he grabbed her wrist. "If you want your baby to make it," he said, more softly than anyone could expect of him, "you have to trust me."

A long moment drifted by. Chi-Chi put her arm down.

"Alright," Piccolo said. "Let's get to work."

**To Be Continued! Yup, Piccolo is the midwife at Gohan's birth.**

**Next: Goku vs. Android 11 and 12- and the secret of Android 12 is revealed! Plus: Android 10 strikes again, and comes face-to-face with Piccolo! Don't miss it!**

**And for the hell of it, I'll give a special in-story cameo kind of thing… to anyone who can guess what wish will be made to Shenron in this story.**

**All Reviews Welcome!**


	8. The Art of War

**Good evening, ladies and gentle-men, and welcome to the last leg of this particular story. To start, we have two sizeable samples of fisticuffs, so let's not delay.**

**Dragon Ball is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Art of War**

Goku and Android 11 both threw their punches at the same time. Their fists collided, sending out a shockwave that shook the snow around them. Goku pulled his hand back, shaking it painfully. His opponent, a feeling-less fighting machine, followed through with another blow. Goku barely ducked under it in time, jumping back to avoid a sweeping kick.

As Goku threw another punch, Android 11's fist caught it in vice-like fingers. "Impressive," he sneered, releasing at the same time as he kicked Goku in the chest and sent him flying back.

"12!" he shouted behind him, "you're missing out!"

The young woman behind him hesitated. "This is wrong," she said quietly.

"Do you want the doctor to hear you talking like that?" 11 barked, "attack him!"

Android 12 flinched. Then she moved. It was too quick to be seen; one second she was on the ground, the next, she was in midair. She pushed one palm forward, and just as Goku looked up, a blazing wave of energy shot forth. Goku jumped the blast, watching it burn into the snow beneath him.

"Whoa! That's one heck of a-" he didn't even have time to finish his thought before Android 11 swept in and kicked him in the chin. Reeling from the blow, Goku flipped over backwards in time to dodge another attack. Then he swept to the side as another blast from Android 12 struck the ground.

_Darn it_, he thought angrily to himself, _I can't keep dodging this guy forever, but I move, the other one will roast me! Wait…_

The plan crystallised in an instant. Goku might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had his moments, especially when it came to a good fight. And this was a good one. If he had the time, he'd enjoy the bout for longer. But Chi-Chi and his child were in danger. There was no time for games.

He leapt up, above Android 11's next blast, and positioned his hands at the sides of his face. Then he pointed his face up at Android 12 and shouted: "Solar Flare!" Everything between them was filled with a blinding light, and Android 12 squinted, shielding her face until it faded. She looked down, blinking until the spots in her vision faded…

"Where is he?" In the space where Goku had been, there was empty air and undisturbed snow beneath.

"KA…ME… HA… ME… HAAAA!"

Android 11 turned round just in time to face the metre-wide blast of energy released from Goku's hands. He chuckled, and, with one sweep of his arm, knocked the blast aside and sent it smashing into the sound of the mountain.

"Your parlour tricks won't work here," he grinned. "I am programmed with a thorough knowledge of all your techniques, which means I know the exact spot to strike a Kamehameha-wave in order to deflect it. You might as well give up now."

***

Everyone looked up when they heard the explosion from outside.

"What's that?" Krillin asked urgently.

"The other one must be back," Yamcha said. "Is Piccolo done in there?"

"No idea," Bulma said frantically.

"We'll keep her in there," Tien said. "Tell Piccolo that whatever he's doing, he needs to hurry."

Bulma hadn't even made it into the room when the wall exploded inward. Android 10 stepped in, a superior smirk on her face as the rubble settled around her feet.

"I hope you don't mind my dropping in," she smiled, "but I couldn't wait to see the new baby."

"You're not getting in there," Yamcha warned. "Not until you get past us."

Android 10 surveyed her targets. Krillin. Yamcha. Tien. Chiaotzu. Yajirobe. Roshi. "All six of you against little me?" she smiled coyly. "Hardly seems fair. Unless, of course, you consider the talent my creator programmed me with…" she flicked her hands, and from six of her hands, the nails detached and settled on the ground.

Before the eyes of the astonished Z-Fighters, each of the nails burst into a puff of smoke, billowing out until each was six inches high.

"Bulma, you'll recognise Capsule Corporation technology," Android 10 smiled sweetly. "My creator built a capsule into each finger… just in case I was ever outnumbered." The mist cleared, and in the place of each one stood a blank, silvery, and vaguely feminine metal figure. "Meet Android 13.1, 13.2… you get the idea. Now, my beauties…" she commanded, pointing one hand forwards, "_rip them to pieces_!"

The backup androids shot forward with cold, mechanical precision. Each Z-Fighter blocked the first blow and responded expertly. Yamcha knocked his opponent right back with a fearsome kick. Chiaotzu ducked under the blow and smashed his forehead into the robot's chin. Tien simply elbowed his enemy in the face. Krillin parried a blow and flipped himself over backwards, kicking the robot in the stomach. Yajirobe attacked with his sword, and Roshi with his walking stick.

None of the backup Androids would last long. Then again, they didn't need to. Android 10 was at the door already.

"Oh no you don't!"

Bulma swung the wrench at the back of the Android's head, but it was no good. She could the object and, with a flick of her wrist, send Bulma hurling backwards. Then, with a single, solid kick, she sent the door falling from its hinges.

On the other side of the room, Chi-Chi sat, her back against the wall, clutching a tiny bundle of cloth to her chest. Android 10 grinned and sailed forward, her fingers extended ready to wrap around her throat…

Then they stopped, an inch away from her. Piccolo's fingers tightened around her wrist, hard and unmovable. He turned his dark eyes to her, his cape fluttering from the sudden movement.

"I don't think so," he said flatly.

With a single motion of his arm, Piccolo hurled Android 10 upwards. The roof and floor smashed before the impact, then the next floor, and the next, until finally she sailed upwards out of the top of the building. As she turned in the air, Piccolo looked up through the upwards tunnel of damage, took aim, and moved two fingers to his forehead.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

He pointed the fingers up, and a thin stream of energy, miniscule tongues of lightning surrounding it, shot up with the speed and accuracy of a sniper bullet. Android 11 turned and looked down just in time for it to drill into her chest, emerging out the other side and carrying on up into the air. Her body went still as the thin beam dissipated.

Then she exploded in mid-air, a cloud of billowing fire and smoke the size of the entire Capsule Corporation facility. When it was gone, there wasn't a trace of her left.

Piccolo calmly moved his hand back to his side. In the other room, each of the Z-Fighters looked on in amazement as the robots in front of them shut down.

***

The blast struck the mountainside and released a massive, swirling cloud of red light. When it faded, the snow settled into a rough, white sheet.

"Gone again," Android 11 snarled. "Where did he go?" he asked, descending onto the snow and looking around.

Android 12 looked down. She saw something stir. Part of her smiled.

The snow exploded upwards behind Android 11. When he turned round, both of Goku's hands were an inch from his face. Too close to block. He'd lost.

"Kamehameha!"

The blast covered Android 11's head, sending it reeling backwards; the rest of his body could do nothing but follow. When the blast faded away, only his bottom half and part of his right arm remained, their edges still smoking and sizzling with heat.

Goku sighed from the effort, then immediately turned his attention to Android 12. "You can give up now," he offered. "I don't want to fight you. My family has nothing to do with this."

"You can't leave," Android 12 said coldly.

"Please! They haven't done anything-"

"If you leave, Doctor Gero will be able to make his wish," Android 12 said as she landed. "We can't let that happen."

"But- wait, what?" Goku stared. "You want to stop him?"

Android 12 stared back at him. She raised one hand and slipped off the glove that covered it. "You know I'm not an Android," she said.

"I could sense your power level. But… what _are_ you?"

"I am… I _was_ human," Android 12 said. She placed her left finger and thumb on her right hand and pulled. The skin came away. Goku shivered when he saw the raw, red flesh and the gleaming, metal skeleton underneath. "And what I want is to kill the man who did this to me."

**To Be Concluded!**

**Yeah, I doubt there's anyone who didn't see that coming. Hopefully the fights were satisfactory, at least; I know they could have been longer, but it always kind of annoyed me when the show really dragged them out. Anyway, I certainly hope Piccolo's victory communicated the badassitude of the character, since I've been dieing to write that scene.**

**Next Chapter: Android 12's history is revealed, the final showdown with Dr. Gero, and of course, somebody's got to make a wish… but who, and what?**

**All Reviews Welcome!**


	9. Gero's Final Creation

**Face front, true believers, as our adventure comes to its conclusion, as the secret of Android 12 is revealed, and we witness the final showdown with Dr. Gero!**

**Oh, and in response to Unlovely-Logic's review, there are two reasons the Androids in this story went down fairly fast: firstly, I didn't really feel like dragging the fights out, and secondly, most of them are earlier and less effective models. Simples!**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 9:**

**Gero's Final Creation**

Gero stepped quickly through the interior of the dome. The Androids would be bringing Goku to him soon, he though, and his enemy's family would be burning right now.

Soon, he thought as he held up the metal case, soon the Red Ribbon Army would rise again- and once they were returned to the height of their power, they could seek out the dragon balls again and Shenron would make them masters of all the world.

So soon now…

Behind Dr. Gero, the automatic door swished open. Android 12 tossed Goku forward; his bruised, battered body slumped into a prone position on the ground.

"Excellent," Dr. Gero smiled as he looked down over Goku. "Where is Android 11?" he asked, suddenly noticing the conspicuous absence.

"Android 11 was taken by surprise. I managed to subdue Goku."

"Well, it's better than losing both of you," Gero said. "Of course, I was in no doubt that you'd succeed… my perfect creation," he grinned, reaching over and stroking her cheek. Android 12 forced herself not to shudder.

"Wake him up," Gero ordered. "It is time that he saw the Red Ribbon Army's final victory come to pass."

Android 12 knelt down next to Goku and shook him by the shoulder. With a tired groan, he opened his eyes. Android 12 pulled him up to his knees.

"Prepare yourself, Goku," Gero grinned. "You're about to witness history in the making."

"Oh, I don't think so," Goku said with a smile. With catlike agility, he leapt off his feet, clean over Dr. Gero, landed neatly, and snatched the two-star dragon ball away from the others.

***

_Minutes Earlier_

_Goku stared as Android 12 placed the skin back on her hand, as calmly as she would a glove._

"_Do you mean… you used to be human?" he stared._

_Android 12 nodded coldly. "Doctor Gero found me when I was a girl. The Red Ribbon Army destroyed my home town when they were looking for the dragon balls. I was a fighter; I defeated most of the unit they'd sent. When they captured me, Doctor Gero saw potential in me."_

"_So he turned you into an Android?" Goku stared. "But didn't that hurt?"_

"_Obviously," Android 12 said coldly. "Doctor Gero began upgrading me as soon as I was mature enough." She looked down at herself in disgust. "He ended up replacing most of my body. I'm not even human anymore."_

"_I'm sorry," Goku said quietly. "Is that why you want the dragon balls? To undo it?"_

"_It was never me who wanted the dragon balls," 12 said. "That was Gero. And now, he has to be stopped before he summons the dragon."_

"_Alright," Goku nodded. "What's the plan?"_

***

"Traitor!" Gero wheezed as Android 12's hand tightened around his throat. "I'll melt you into slag for this!" Whatever else he might have said was choked off when Android 12's fingers tightened. Frantically, his hand dug into his pocket and pulled out the remote control. Android 12 grabbed it with her free hand, throwing it to the floor, where it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"You won't use that on me again," she scowled. "All these years that I've had to endure the monster you've made of me… did you really think I would sit by and let you turn the entire world into your own twisted vision?"

"Android 12," Goku said loudly from across the room. "Come on, that's enough!"

"Enough?" 12 snapped, "After what he did? Did you think I was going to let him go?"

"_Override Gero One!_"

Android 12 screamed as electric bolts danced over her body, the device in the back of her neck buzzing to life. She cried out and thrashed on the floor, her face contorted in pain.

"A battle plan you would do well to learn, Goku," Gero said, "is to always have a backup plan. In this case, I installed a voice-activated system in Android 12 just in case she ever got too wilful. Now…" with a snap of his fingers, the effects stopped. She looked up at him, tears of pain and fury glistening around her eyes. "That should have brought her nicely back under control, so, Android 12: be a dear and beat Goku until he can no longer stand. And then beat him some more."

Android 12 rose to her feet. She looked over at Goku.

"Yes, Doctor."

Goku barely had time to blink before Android 12 struck him. The air of the room still settled as he was knocked back, the metal wall buckling as he shot out into the cold mountain air.

He turned in the air, getting his bearings just before she came at him again. He dodged to one side, avoiding another blow, and then expertly parried another before back-rolling downwards until hitting the ground.

"Android 12, wait!" he shouted urgently as she pointed one palm down at him. "You don't have to- _yikes!_" He jumped up, barely in time to avoid a burning beam of energy.

Goku darted back across the ice, avoiding one blazing volley after another. Then he shot up into the air, arms out as his jump peaked above Android 12.

"You don't have to let him control you!" he shouted. "We can still beat him!" Another blast was fired, and this one struck its mark. His clothes burning, Goku fell sharply to the ground. Drops of sweat fell from his face as he pushed himself up.

Ordinarily, he knew he could take an opponent of this calibre. If anything, he'd have to say that Piccolo was probably tougher. But he'd fought at least ten androids that day already. He was exhausted, and he was in no condition to take on someone who was still at their full strength- especially one who could probably give Yamcha and Tien a run for their money.

Android 12 landed on him- right on him- before he could stand, her feet pushing his back down onto the ice. Then she kicked him in the side, hurling Goku away as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Alright," Goku coughed as he got to his feet, "I'll try and end this quick- _Kamehameha_!" The blue blast cut through the air right toward Android 12- and, just like her predecessor, she swung her arm to one side and knocked the beam a way as a batter would a baseball.

Just like Goku planned. As the impact settled, Android 12 turned- right in time for Goku's perfectly-timed kick to strike her, knocking her down onto the mountainside in a cloud of snow.

It settled. Nobody came out.

"Man, I hope she's alright," Goku said, looking down at the settling snow. "Now to take care of Dr. Gero."

He shot down through the air like an arrow, in through the hole where he'd been knocked out of the building.

"What?" Gero shouted, turning round to see him, "Impossible! How could you have beaten my android?"

"It's over, Gero," Goku frowned. "Now tell me what you've done to my family!"

As if to answer Gero's previous question, Android 12 suddenly shot straight in through the same hole in the wall, and, before Goku could react, clamped one hand around his throat. With a flex of her wrist, a surge of electricity shot through Goku. He cried out reflexively as his limbs straightened, buzzing with the electrical energy.

Goku was dropped to his knees, coughing and wheezing. "Come on…" he smiled weakly, "I know you can do better than that…"

"Enough of this!" Gero barked. "I was going to let you live long enough to see my triumph, Goku, but you've annoyed me far too much for that. Android 12… finish him."

"Yes, Doctor."

Android 12 raised one hand, her fingertips buzzing with electricity. She lowered it…

Then she stopped. She seemed to struggle, as though the hand hit an invisible wall. Then the energy vanished, her fingers relaxing.

"No."

"Destroy him!" Gero shouted. "Android 12, I am giving you an order!"

"No!"

"_Override Gero One_!"

Android 12 screamed as the machine in the back of her neck activated. She fell to her knees, clutching at the back of her neck. Then, slowly, her hand reached round, even as she fought her way through the pain, and…

"_AAAAAAAAGHH!!!_"

Android 12's hand came away with a disgusting wet, tearing noise. She collapsed to the ground, the electrical bombardment ceasing. In her hand, its fingers covered in red blood, sat the tiny device, its wires severed and its casing crumpled.

"Blast it!" Gero howled. "Enough of this! Android 12 might not be under my control anymore, but I can still finish you… Sabre System, activate!"

Gero leapt into the air as Goku's eyes followed. Opening his arms, Gero allowed the objects that shot out of the walls to close and form around his limbs, head and torso. By the time he struck the ground, he was covered in the sheets of metal that formed a white, bulky suit of armour. A helmet with a thin, blue visor closed around his head, and a glowing, buzzing blade of orange energy sat on his wrist.

"I told you," he shouted, his voice deepened by the metal helmet, "always have a backup plan! Now, Goku… you will face the new leader of the Red Ribbon Army."

Goku rose to his feet, flexing his bleeding, bruised arms. One of his eyes was only half-open. Despite it all, he gave a small, boyish smile.

"I was hoping you'd fight me yourself," he said. "Come on, then… let's go!"

**That idea literally came into my head at the last second. I know I said the story would conclude in this chapter, but it ended up running a little long, and there's still plenty left for the next one.**

**I hope everybody enjoyed the fight, if it can be called that. We'll have a proper showdown next time.**

**Next Chapter: Goku battles Dr. Gero, the Eternal Dragon appears at last, and the final fate of Android 12!**

**All Reviews Welcome!**


	10. New Life

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, the grand finale… and I mean it this time! I really wanted to finish this story this week, since I start University on Monday. (Excited face)**

**Dragon Ball Z is © Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 10:**

**New Life**

Goku jumped up as the energy blade on Gero's power suit sliced through the air. Rolling expertly, he landed behind the machine and turned- but not in time to prevent its fist from catching him in the face and knocking him back.

"You might as well give up now, Goku!" Gero roared, the suit giving his voice a harsh, metallic edge. "You're exhausted, and my suit is a match for you in every way!"

As if to drive the point home, the chest of the suit suddenly opened, revealing three buzzing dishes into which green light was rapidly pouring. Goku barely moved his limbs in time to dodge when they shot out a burst of glowing energy spheres.

As soon as Goku had dodged that attack, Gero's hand grabbed his head, slamming him into the wall. The other hand pulled back, the energy blade buzzing with power.

"It's over, Goku!" Gero cackled madly. "You're done for- and your family will die at the hands of my machines!"

As Goku struggled, those words sank in. If he died here… the others were dead. Chi-Chi was dead. His son was dead.

Goku's hand gripped the forearm of Gero's machine. Then, with the whir of the mechanism's resistance, he pushed it back and dropped to the ground, still pushing back the fist even as Gero strained against it.

"Impossible!" Gero shouted. "How can you still have the strength?"

"I won't let you threaten my family!" Goku shouted as he increased the force on the suit's arm. Then, in a blur of motion, he shot up and forward, lashing out with one foot, and kicked the helmet off the suit. Gero staggered back, his head exposed, and fired off another set of energy spheres. Goku dodged expertly, and smashed his fist down onto the top of the power suit's chest. The metal buckled and split, a thick crack shooting right down the middle of the torso. As the suit split open, Goku plucked Gero from within, throwing him onto the floor.

"No!" Gero shouted. "This can't be happening!"

"It's over, Gero," Goku said as he stepped away from the wrecked power suit. "Now hand over the-"

With a band and a flash of light, Goku's vision was filled with white and black spots. As he covered his eyes and squinted, the world faded back into view- and Gero was gone.

"He's gone?" Goku blinked. Then he turned round to the sound of an automatic door opening and closing. "The dragon balls," he realised. "Well, I've still got…" he patted his pocket, his eyes wide when he suddenly realised it was empty. "Oh man, he must've grabbed it while I was fighting Android 12!"

As if on cue, 12 suddenly stirred on the other side of the chamber. "Hey!" Goku shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Where is he?" 12 scowled. "Where did he go?"

"He's running," Goku said, "and I think he's got all of the dragon balls!"

"All of them?" 12 asked as she stood up.

"I'll stop him," Goku promised.

"No," 12 said, pulling the ribbon out of her hair. "_I_ will." She shot up into the air, out through the hole in the ceiling that had been made during their fight.

"Wait a second!" Goku shouted as he flew up after her. "Listen to me, don't do something you'll regret! We can finish this without-" he looked around, seeing that she was already long gone.

***

Gero cackled to himself as he carried the dragon balls in his arms, running through the freezing snow. The path he ran on was at the very edge of the cliff face, the endless white of the chasm beneath seeming to reach on into oblivion itself. "It's not over yet," he seethed, "I still have the dragon balls. All I have to do is summon Shenron, and…"

The doctor looked up in time to see Android 12 above him. Her palm was open, facing down at him, and her eyes blazed with fury. "_Die_!"

Gero barely even had time to scream before the wave of red, burning energy struck him. With the smell of burning flesh, he was consumed by it, the snow being blasted away and turning to steam before the searing heat. When it faded, he was gone, replaced with only the seven dragon balls dropping into the snow.

Android 12 landed in the snow, starting numbly at the spot where the dragon balls had fallen, glowing and pulsating with energy.

What… what had she done? She'd killed him. She'd never killed anyone before. He'd always wanted her to be a killer, and now…

"What have I done?" she shivered, dropping to her knees. "I… oh, God…" a thick tear slipped out of the edge of one eye as she pushed her bare hands down into the cold snow. In that moment, there was only one thing she could think of to do.

"_Shenron!_"

There was a brilliant flash of energy. The sky turned dark, rolling with black clouds and flashing with lightning. Then a great shaft of light shot up from the dragon balls, twisting and coiling in the air as it solidified, turning magically from light to solid, rippling scaled as its shape defined itself.

In a final flash, there was Shenron, the eternal dragon, the hundreds of feet of his body encircling the edge of the cliff and the end of his tail disappearing into the spheres beneath. His snout lowered towards his summoner, thin whiskers waving on the breeze.

"_Why have you summoned me to this place?_" the dragon rumbled. "_Tell me your wish, and it shall be granted."_

Android 12 looked up, her eyes red and leaking with tears. "Shenron," she breathed, "please… send me away from here. Send me somewhere else… somewhere I can start over… please, Shenron!"

Shenron's eyes flashed with pure, brilliant red light. "_So be it_."

Android 12 was consumed in a sphere of brilliant, flashing red light. When it faded, she was gone, the snow beneath her completely untouched.

Only then did Goku descend to the ground, looking in shock at the spot where Android 12 had just been.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking up at Shenron. "Shenron, where did you send her?"

"_The wish has been made_," Shenron boomed, "_and you shall honour it. Farewell_."

In a flash of light, Shenron vanished. In a single spiral of energy, the dragon balls rose, bunching together in the sky, then split into seven different paths and vanished to the horizon, the sky turning clear blue once again.

Then the cliff edge was clear, with only Goku and the remains of Gero's facility remaining. And, with a dull breeze, it was almost possible to hear the 'click' in Goku's brain.

"Oh man, I've gotta get back! _Nimbus_!" Goku leapt into the air, landed nimbly on the Nimbus cloud, and shot towards the Horizon."

***

It was almost night when Goku finally reached Capsule Corporation's headquarters. The front of the building was a mess, and there was a roughly human-sized hole in the roof.

"Oh man, am I too late?" he stared as he jumped down into the front courtyard. "Guys?" he shouted as he bolted up the stairs. "Chi-Chi? Are you guys alright?"

Finally, he threw open the door to the lab. Inside was a wreck, and there, in the middle, with a bundle in his arms, was…

"Piccolo?"

"You certainly took your sweet time," Piccolo said levelly. "I think this is yours," he said as he handed the baby over. Almost desperately, Goku took the sleeping child from Piccolo's arms. "Cute kid," Piccolo said.

"What about-"

"Your wife's fine. Everybody is," Piccolo said as he stepped past him.

"Piccolo, wait," Goku said as Piccolo neared the door. "Why did you do this?"

Piccolo's head turned halfway round. "I'm not without honour, Goku," he said. "My grievance is with you, not with your family. Next time we meet, it won't be as friends."

Then he stepped out, and the automatic door slid shut behind him.

Goku stepped through into the other room immediately. "Goku," Krillin said as he did so. "Man, you're a wreck!"

"Sorry I'm late," Goku said wearily.

"Well, you'd better have an excuse," Chi-Chi pouted as she sat up. "Do you know how long I've been waiting? Well, it's not going to be me getting up in the middle of the night to feed the baby, I can promise you that!"

Goku smiled. He never thought he'd be glad to hear that nagging.

***

The door to the underground laboratory opened soundlessly. Gero staggered in, his face burned and his clothes still smoking.

"It's not over yet, Goku," he snarled. "You've won this time…" he rambled as the lights came on and his hands slid over a single file, "but when my greatest creations are ready… you will pay, I swear it! And the Red Ribbon Army will rise again!"

Gero picked up the file, and plucked a single vial from his pocket. "Because my Androids did manage to retrieve something… they transmitted back readouts of you and your friends' genetic structures. And that…" he grinned madly to the shadows, "will be your undoing!"

He tucked the file under his arm. It was labelled: _Cell_.

***

_12 years later, West City_

"Yeah- I know, Mom," the young blonde woman huffed as she climbed out of bed, holding the phone to her ear. "Look- will you stop nagging me, please? …Yes, Mom, I know I haven't found a husband yet. …Well maybe I don't feel like it. …Would you just…"

Her gaze fell on the mirror. She fell silent, her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets.

"…Mom, I'll have to call you back."

She put the phone down, stood up and stared at the mirror.

Where she had gone to sleep, slim as she had ever been, this morning… there was no mistaking the bulge in her stomach. She slowly placed a hand on… it was impossible- there was no father, but it had to be- her unborn baby.

And, as if from some other time and place, she could almost swear she heard a voice…

"_Where is she? Shenron, where did you send her?_"

**An End… Of Sorts**.

***

**And there we have it. Hopefully I pulled off the ending decently- I didn't really want Android 12 to be the focus of the story, but I figured that would be a good send-off for the character. Besides, if Shenron can bring dead people back to life; this shouldn't be too hard for him, right? And in case anyone asks, that's nobody from the franchise at the end there- just a random person.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my little prelude to the Cell saga, and perhaps why Piccolo took an interest in Gohan to begin with.**

**Anyway, all reviews welcome.**


End file.
